narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Touko Kanzaki
Touko Kanzaki (塔子神崎, Kanzaki Touko) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. Due to her extensive use of Taijutsu she is regarded as Konoha's best Taijutsu specialist and is considered to be one of the most powerful kunoichi's of her generation. Touko is the successor of the Strong Fist style of Taijutsu, a brand of fighting style that was used by the legendary Taijutsu master Might Guy and his student Rock Lee. She is a former member of Konohagakure's ANBU black ops division. Touko is an accomplished ninja in her own right, well known through out the ninja world for her exploits; she is regarded as one the best ninja's Konohagakure has to offer. During her rise through the ninja ranks Touko gained two moniker, she is known throughout the ninja world as Konoha's Queen of Hearts (ハートの女王, Hāto no joō) and during her days as an ANBU Captain she was referred to as Kanzaki of the Divine Wind (神崎神風の, Kanzaki no Kamikaze). Appearance Touko is a beautiful and tall young woman with long black hair, which is usually tied up in a ponytail; the length of her hair reaches her hips. She has a nicely shaped body and lavender coloured eyes. She has pure white skin which is usually associated with that of a princess. She wears a short white t-shirt with a knot-tied at the bottom, revealing her navel, a pair of jeans with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh, and wears a brown coloured leather belt around her waist. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable. Her snowy white leg can be seen from the thigh all the way down. She wears brown coloured gloves reminiscent of her ANBU days and brown boots to match. At times she sports a denim jacket over her usual attire. During missions she will wear a regular ninja uniform with the green Jonin vest and her Konoha forehead protector. During her time as a Member of the ANBU Black Ops she wore the standard attire of an ANBU member, along with her standard attire she used to wear a crimson scarf which covered the lower part of her face, neck and went all the way to the back. Also during this time she had much shorter hair and used to wear her forehead protector on her left thigh. Personality Touko is a serious person who works hard for what she believes in, she possesses a strong sense of justice and does not like when people are being mistreated. She has a short-temper and yet she can be calculating at times. She usually presents herself as a strong-willed and mature woman; in truth she is actually cheerful and kind. She can be a very mature, calm, and level-headed individual when the situation calls for it. Touko has shown herself to be very cunning and deceptive. In battle she is ruthless and will take every step necessary to exploit an opponents strength's and weakness against them and end the battle in her favor, though she mostly does not engage in combat unless threatened or provoked. During battles she has a habit of starting up idle conversation as an act to distract her opponents from her true intentions. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress due to the confidence she has in herself and her abilities. Although relatively calm and mature during most of the time, Touko has a laid-backed and playful personality, she has a habit of teasing or flirting with those younger than herself and can be irresponsible at time, though she will make up for it. Touko is a persistent, slightly impulsive, if not head-strong, woman. She often uses sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. She takes charge of (or takes over) most situations, which shows her to be a competent leader. She is wildly brave, often risking her life by crashing forward, only to have to either talk her way out of or physically defend herself in dangerous situations. Touko has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the people she cares about. Touko's personality is very different from what it used to be, showing the changes she has undergone throughout her years as a shinobi. During her days as a Genin she was much different as she used to be nervous, clumsy, and quiet. Also she had no self confidence in herself and would not take decisive action. Through hard work and great determination she changed herself and became the person she is today, an accomplished and competent ninja. She has become a much stronger person since her younger days. No longer waiting to be saved or wanting help, she takes action into her own hands to make sure that the people who have done her and others wrong pay, revealing a strong vengeful streak. Touko has from a long time has been in love with Shinji Kagami who was her childhood friend and genin team partner, they went to the academy together and Shinji was one of the few people who inspired her to break out of her timid shell and strive to become a better ninja. It was because of Shinji's words and encouragement that she was able to become a competent ninja leaving her old indecisive self. It wasn't until the age of 15 that Shinji confessed to her and having been in love with him since their time as a team she reciprocated his feelings and thus the two became an official couple and has been together since then. Touko is also good friends with Takashi Kosuda from Sunagakure, they have been acquaintances for a long time, one of the reasons why she gets along with him is because of his similar nature and personality as her lover Shinji, she also respects him as a shinobi. Touko has a more complex relationship with Reiko Himegami one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, having known her since the chunin exams that took place when they were young genin. The reason for the rivalry is because their personalities are similar to one another and due to the fact that Reiko is attracted to Shinji and seems to flirt with him anytime the two meet, this annoys Touko to no ends, but despite their difference she respects Reiko as a fellow shinobi and kunoichi. History Touko was born in Konohagakure as the only child of Hayato and Fumiko Kanzaki. From a young age she had displayed great talent in the ninja arts but due to her timid nature she had difficulty progressing. She graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 7 and was paired up with two other genin of her age to form a 3 man squad under a Jonin instructor. Though she was a quite person and was unwillingness to take action she was still a competent ninja, her Sensei helped her train and gave her words of encouragement in order to break her out of her shell. During the next year and a half she would train diligently developing her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills, with the help of her sensei she was able to change slightly, now becoming a bit more outspoken and willing to take action, though she would at time be hesitant and still had reservations about her own abilities. The amount of time she had invested and also her hard work paid off as she was able to pass the chunin exams, along with her teammates she became a chunin at the age of 9. From there on she would go on to undertake various ninja missions along with her teammates and sensei. It was during her 4th ninja mission that one of her teammates got seriously injured due to her not taking decisive action; she decided to change herself for the better so that never again someone close to her would get hurt because of her incompetence. Throughout the next several years she would continue to develop her ninja skills and abilities, she would undertake serious and dangerous ninja missions, now preferring to work alone so that she could gain much experience and also so that she could complete the mission without hindrance from others. Touko began to develop much of her ninja potential during the years before she became a Jonin, due to her bravery, outstanding ninja skills and having completed various solo ninja missions she was promoted from Chunin to Jonin rank at the age of 15. Sometime after becoming a Jonin she was recruited into the ANBU black ops and was made an ANBU Captain, it was during her time with the ANBU that she developed much of her leadership skills. It was also during her time as an ANBU Captain that she participated in various S-Class missions and leads several ninja squads into battle, during which time she would gain her reputation as a well known shinobi and gained the recognition through out the entire country of the Land of Fire. She later left the ANBU for unknown reasons, but still to this day has maintained strong connections with the ANBU. At some point she met with Shinsaku Takasugi of Kumogakure and fought with him in an epic battle. As stated by Touko this was one of the most intense battle she had ever had, she was able to go toe to toe with the famed sharingan warrior Shinsaku. This fight allowed her to realize the true limits of her power and she was able to fend of most of Shinsaku's attacks. Their battle ended in a draw with neither side wining the battle. This battle took place when Shinsaku was still travelling the world along side his then partner Koutetsu Akumu, when they made their way to the land of fire. After their battle was over Touko once again challenged Shinsaku to a duel, vowing that the next time they meet in battle she will defeat him, Shinsaku accepted her challenged and commented that it will be an interesting bout, though he was slightly concerned that she might have a chance of defeating him the next time they meet in battle. Abilities From a young age Touko has been talented in the Ninja Arts, having graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 7 and becoming a Chunin only two years later at the age of 9. Upon her sensei's instruction she began training with heavy weights from a young age which greatly helped with the development of her strength and speed. During her battle with the sharingan warrior, Shinsaku warned his partner at the time Koutetsu not to engage her in direct combat, as he pointed out that not many people are capable of being her equal in terms of combat and physical strength. Given the fact that both Shinsaku and his partner Koutetsu are extremely dangerous ninja, such a warning may indicate that Touko is an excellent and powerful fighter. She has been compared to Lady Tsunade, the former Fifth Hokage and one of the legendary Sanin, in terms of physical strength, fine chakra Control and Taijutsu skill expertise. Touko is currently one of the most powerful kunoichi that Konoha has produced. Taijutsu Having trained most of her ninja life in Taijutsu she has become a master at this area of skill, she is an accomplished fighter in hand-to-hand combat and has knowledege in various forms of martial arts and taijutsu techniques. With her level of skill in Taijutsu she is capable of fighting against countless numbers of high-level ninja unarmed and is capable of going toe to toe with even the most powerful of shinobi. Due to having trained with weights during her younger days as a shinobi, it helped her in the development of her strength and speed. By pushing her body to its utmost limits she has gained a durable and enduring body with immense stamina, allowing her to utilize the full potential of her Taijutsu techniques. In addition to the intense training she has put herself through, it has allowed her to reach an increased level of speed that makes her movements difficult to discern, and making it almost impossible to see her movements with the untrained eye. While using her strength she is capable of grabbing a full grown man by the throat and slamming him into the ground, without the aid of chakra enhancements. Over time and repeated use, Touko is able to use this strength instinctively and does not require putting much effort into using it. Chakra Control From a young age she had good control over her chakra and as such has the ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. During the course of her training the control over her own chakra became even greater; by gathering chakra from any part of her body she is then able to use it with great timing. With further chakra control, it allows Touko to amplify her already great strength. By storing chakra and releasing it at the point of contact, she can increase her strength to such a point that she can effortlessly with a simple punch cause a giant boulder to shatter into many pieces and cause gigantic craters with a simple kick to the ground. Eight Inner Gates Touko has the ability to utilize and open the Eight Gates, a feat that is even difficult for the most talented of shinobi, and is capable of opening at least six of the eight gates. However, since opening these gates can cause severe damage to a user's body, Touko will only utilize or open the gates if it is a life-or-death situation, or if she is protecting someone close to her. By opening these gates it grants Touko with great power and superior speed for a short or limited amount of time and she has even stated that in this form she has the power equivalent to a Kage, which would mean she is a dangerous opponent when using this enhanced state. During her fight with Koga Senryu, she opened six of the eight gates and was able to evenly fight against him, even when the latter was using his jinchuriki form. Despite the dangers of utilizing the technique, Touko's intense training and durable body has allowed her to handle the after-effects of the technique with no visible signs of damage beyond extreme exhaustion, which she has shown to recover from quickly. Nature Transformation Touko has shown great mastery of her natural affinity towards wind chakra, and is capable of using several high-level wind-based jutsu without much difficulty. She has shown the ability to use wind techniques to blow her away to safety or change direction while in mid-air at high speeds and dodge enemy attacks at close range. By manipulating wind chakra she can create a spiraling vortex of wind from the palm of her hands to blast a target several yards away. She can also use wind chakra nature to augment her physical defences, which allows her to taken on physical attacks head on. In addition to providing a cushion to absorb force, the wind chakra can also deflect or dispel some types of physical techniques that an ordinary defence could not handle. Stats Trivia *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Touko has a number of similarities to Tsunade. **Both are well known and respected throughout their village. **Both are known for their anger and quick temper. **Both are well known for their strength and the use of fine chakra control to enhance their power. **Both are skilled in Taijutsu. **Both are powerful kunoichi in their village. *Her appearance is based on Kanzaki Kaori from the anime/manga series Toaru Majutsu no Index. *Her theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D3zd-MeDMg Overtake You By Red] *Touko's favourite word is "determination" (決定, kettei). *According to the author: **Touko's hobbies are reading, swimming, shopping and training. **Touko wishes to fight against Shinsaku Takasugi, Jin Toshihiro, Reiko Himegami and Koga Senryu. **Touko's favorite foods are chicken leg and sake, while her least favorite food is Sushi. **Touko has completed 620 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 100 B-rank, 100 A-rank, 70 S-rank. *Touko is the first female ninja character created by me and is also my first Konohagakure character. *Touko Kanzaki is the lover of Shinji Kagami. Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:ANBU